Aos Bons de Coração
by dlz
Summary: MM. É o primeiro Natal de Lois e Clark como casal, e Lois decide fazer uma surpresa. R


**Título: **Aos bons de coração  
**Autor: **Danielle  
**Disclaimer: **Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sinopse: **É o primeiro Natal de Lois e Clark como casal, e Lois decide fazer uma surpresa.  
**Dedicatória: **Ao meu amigo secreto do TC, Leo-Al.

* * *

Usando um belo vestido vermelho acima dos joelhos, Lois terminava de montar a árvore da Natal no espaço entre a escadaria e a janela de vitrais coloridos na Torre de Vigilância colocando o último adorno no topo do pinheiro que havia trazido naquela tarde de Granville, quando escutou um gemido de Shelby, que assistia à cena sentada ao lado da mesa, usando um chapeuzinho como o do Papai Noel. A morena se virou para vê-la tão logo finalizou a decoração:

"O que foi? Não gostou?" perguntou. "Acho melhor ficar quietinha porque é isso ou passar o Natal sozinha na fazenda correndo atrás do gado de Ben Hubbard"

Shelby deu então um latido, em protesto.

A morena então olhou lentamente ao redor, analisando o conjunto da obra. Não havia lareira, mas uma das paredes estava repleta de adornos angelicais e meias vermelhas decoradas penduradas. Havia festões ornamentais com luzinhas sobre as portas e pilastes que davam sustentação ao segundo andar.

"Muito exagerado?" perguntou ela, voltando a olhar para Shelby, que apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Lois suspirou, e voltou a olhar para árvore.

"Talvez se..." murmurou uma voz vinda dos fundos, ao que Lois se virou para ver Tess que, também arrumada, conectou o plug das luzinhas na tomada, revelando assim um majestoso pinheirinho de Natal, que iluminou a Torre de Vigilância.

Shelby deu um latido.

"É..." disse Lois, contemplando seu feito. "Acho que ficou um pouco além da conta"

"Deixe disso" devolveu Tess. "Ficou ótimo"

"Lois?" chamou Clark, entrando pela porta, vestido num termo escuro e usando gravata vermelha.

"Tarde demais" disse Lois para Tess, virando-se para então ver seu noivo que vinha em sua direção, sem tirar os olhos de Lois.

Ambos sorriam.

"E então? O que achou?" perguntou ela.

Tess sorriu, e discretamente se afastou para deixá-los a sós.

"O que eu achei do que?" perguntou ele, confuso, achando que a encontraria ali para que voltassem juntos a Smallville, porém, sem fazer ideia do motivo pelo qual ela o fez usar aquela roupa, e sem conseguir tirar os olhos de sua bela noiva desde que entrou na Torre de Vigilância.

"A sala, Clark" respondeu ela, rindo, ao que Clark finalmente reparou a decoração. "Era pra ser uma surpresa, mas não imaginei que chegaria tão cedo"

"Está... bem natalino!" exclamou ele, olhando para tudo até fixar o olhar, maravilhado, para a árvore de Natal.

"Tive uma ajudinha" disse ela.

Clark sorriu, achando tudo muito bonito, mas ainda estava confuso:

"Ficou ótimo, mas... achei que iríamos passar o Natal de forma menos..."

"Natalina?" completou Lois.

"Na fazenda... só nós dois" corrigiu ele, puxando-a para um abraço.

Ela sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

"Eu sei que é o nosso primeiro Natal como casal e que poderíamos passar juntos... sem mais ninguém" e virando-se para Shelby, que inclinou a cabeça, completou: "Sem ofensa, Shelby!"

"Mas?" perguntou Clark.

"Notei que alguns de seus amigos não teriam para onde ir, de modo que pensei em fazer essa surpresa, embora o único que não soubesse de coisa alguma fosse você" continuou ela.

"Então, isso tudo...?"

"É pra você!" completou Lois, sorrindo.

Clark a beijou apaixonadamente, ao que ela continuou entre os beijos, interrompendo-o:

"Bom... digamos que é pra mim também" corrigiu ela. "Afinal, eu não tenho celebrado o Natal há algum tempo desde que minha mãe morreu e o General fazia questão de nos fazer esquecer essa época do ano durante nossas viagens por várias bases militares por todo o mundo... então, essa súbita vontade de reunir as pessoas que você considera sua família também veio dessa minha saudade de comemorar o Natal como ele realmente deve ser" explicou.

Clark sorriu, compreendendo, e lembrando como também haviam sido difíceis aqueles últimos Natais após a morte de seu pai, e subsequente mudança de sua mãe para Washington, não lhe restando, muitas vezes, nada mais do que a companhia de Shelby na fazenda e rondas noturnas como o Borrão. Suspirou ao notar como sua vida estava agora completa com Lois Lane, e a puxou para um beijo. Ela sorriu, e demorou para abrir os olhos, recuperando-se do inusitado gesto.

"Sempre me impressionando, futura Sra Kent" disse, deslizando a mão por seu rosto, olhando-a nos olhos.

Lois sorriu.

"Bom, quanto a isso... ainda não decidi" devolveu, afastando-se e olhando para a árvore.

Clark sorriu, e a abraçou por trás.

"Mal posso esperar para chamá-la de minha esposa"

Lois sorriu em resposta.

"E não me diga que você até mesmo preparou a ceia?" perguntou ele, ainda mais surpreso, enquanto sentia o agradável aroma vindo da cozinha raramente usada da Torre de Vigilância, agora mais intenso, como se algo tivesse sido retirado do forno.

"Bom... acho que já tive momentos 'não-Lois Lane' demais por um dia, de modo que a ceia ficou por conta de outra pessoa" respondeu ela.

De repente, Martha Kent, igualmente vestida em trajes festivos e um avental, veio da cozinha carregando o peru de Natal, logo acompanhada por Kara e Tess, que traziam pratos com saladas e batatas.

Martha sorriu para o filho, que correu em sua direção para ajudá-la com o enorme e pesado peru, colocando-o sobre a mesa decorada no centro da sala. Os dois se abraçaram, emocionados.

"Ah, meu filho... estou tão feliz em poder estar aqui com vocês!" exclamou ela.

Clark sorriu para Lois, em agradecimento, e depois foi cumprimentar a prima.

"Wow!" exclamou Oliver Queen entrando pela porta junto com Dinah Lance, Zatanna e J'onn J'onzz, trazendo duas garrafas de vinho em cada mão. "Dá pra sentir o delicioso cheiro da comida do elevador, Sra Kent!"

J'onn J'onzz sorriu para Martha, e lhe entregou um embrulho:

"Trouxe a sobremesa... torta de oreos!"

Martha sorriu, e levou o embrulho para a cozinha onde deixaria gelar por mais tempo, logo acompanhada de Dinah e Zatanna que se disponibilizaram a ajudar com o restante da arrumação.

Clark cumprimentou Oliver e o amigo marciano. Não demorou muito, e logo depois Bart Allen e Victor Stone também chegaram, bem como Arthur Curry e sua esposa, Mera.

De repente, de um instante a outro, havia risos, falação e latidos de Shelby por toda a Torre de Vigilância, e Clark assistia a tudo com inefável felicidade, enquanto volta e meia olhava para sua adorável noiva do outro lado da sala, que sorria e cumprimentava a todos.

Todos se abraçavam e sorriam, e quando finalmente chegaram Emil Hamilton e Courtney Whitmore, Martha Kent, retirando o avental, sinalizou para que todos se sentassem à mesa arrumada para darem início à ceia.

Lois e Clark esbarraram um no outro ao encontrarem lugares próximos, e ele a segurou por um instante, enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto todos ainda se ajeitavam à mesa em meio a falatório e risos intensos.

"Obrigado, Sra Lois Lane-Kent!" disse, com os olhos fixos nos dela.

Lois sorriu.

"Hum... e não é que soa bem desse jeito?" devolveu ela.

"Eu amo você" disse ele, sério.

"Também amo você!" disse ela.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, e como se não houvesse mais ninguém no recinto.

"Hey!" protestou Bart, virando-se para vê-los, quando todos finalmente repararam que faltavam Lois e Clark à mesa. "A comida vai esfriar!"

"Não seja tão apressadinho!" devolveu AC, ao que Mera, ao seu lado, riu.

Lois e Clark sorriram um para o outro e se juntaram aos demais à mesa, e viveram sua primeira grande noite de Natal juntos, como casal, como noivos, com todos aqueles que amavam.


End file.
